The Frozen Facility
by Leggo My Waffle
Summary: A survivor of the Raccoon City incident is sent to gather information on a hidden Umbrella facility. Reviews Loved. Rated M for future chapters.


This is my first attempt at a Resident Evil fanfiction. Sorry if the characters don't act like themselves. This is just a brief prologue-esque chapter. I love reviews. If you have any suggestions for how the story should proceed, please message me and I will think about incorporating your idea into my story.

I do not own Resident Evil.

* * *

><p>The lab was a cold and bitter place. Amanda shook her head as she placed several drops of red liquid into a vial containing a T-Virus hybrid. Mark stood next to her, watching as the red solidified and turned black. The man sighed, scribbling some notes down on a clipboard.<p>

"We're still getting the same result. The blood continues to coagulate upon contact with the virus. We've tried numerous additives and compounds, with no success." Mark stopped the tape recorder. "We're fucking dead."

"Shut up." Amanda snapped at him. "We can do this. There's still some time left. Think! What have we not tried yet?" She pushed the man out of the way and looked down at the papers scattered across a table.

"Reptilian DNA? Arachnid DNA? Apple Juice? What else can we do! We've done everything possible to perfect this, but nothing works. The T-Virus doesn't want to adapt!" Mark was yelling, a look of rage in his eyes.

"It's happened before, numerous times. We just have to find the right mixture." Amanda stared at the older man. They had spent the past four months working on creating a new form of the T-Virus. Their superior had given them five months and all the funds they would need to create a new hybrid of the T-Virus, promising several million dollars in cash to them if they were successful. Amanda was a bit too distracted at the reward to hear the consequence of not finishing.

"Amanda, we are not going to be able to do this. We have to run. Hide somewhere. Start a new life. If we can't do this, we die."

"We can do this. Trust me. All we have to do is keep on trying. Something is bound to work! We still have a month left. No need to get antsy." Amanda looked back at the paperwork below her. She scanned through the text, praying for something to pop out at her, give her a sign at what to do.

•••

"Forty-five minutes late. Typical. I don't know why I'm still working with them." Alyssa Ashcroft picked up her coffee cup and drank the last of the bitter liquid. Chris Redfield and Jill Valentine were supposed to meet her nearly an hour ago, and yet again, they were late. The ex-reporter had been working with them since Raccoon City. She was their first choice for gathering intel. Despite a short career, Alyssa was still the best reporter anyone could find. However, she chose to give her talents to preventing future outbreaks.

A sigh of relief escaped her Alyssa's lips as Jill and Chris stepped out of a black SUV in the parking lot. Jill shot her an apologetic look before sliding into one of the chairs. Chris leaned against the table and grinned at the two women.

"Sorry we're so late. Chris decided he needed to shower before coming to talk to you." Jill rolled her eyes as she pulled some pieces of paper out of her bag. "He also thought it was a good idea to use these as napkins." She handed the papers to Alyssa.

Alyssa grabbed them reluctantly, a slight look of disgust on her face. "Oh, don't worry. I printed off an extra set for you. Chris has not touched that copy."

"Hey, that toast was way too buttery. The fact that we didn't have any napkins left me with no other choice." Jill sighed, shook her head and motioned for Alyssa to start reading the file. Alyssa smirked then looked down at the paper.

Dr. Amanda Monroe and Dr. Mark Aster. Hired by Umbrella for a top-secret project. Up to fifty million dollars in funds supplied to a laboratory in Northern Canada. Exact whereabouts unknown.

"If the exact whereabouts are unknown, how am I supposed to gather intel? I mean, I'm good, but not that good." Alyssa cocked an eyebrow at Jill.

"We don't know the exact whereabouts, but we do know it's within the vicinity of Fort Danridge. From what we've gathered so far, Umbrella practically owns the town. All you need to do is ask around to see if anyone knows anything. If you have to, we can have some money wired out to you for some bribery. I know you don't like that sort of thing, but this is important." Jill looked over at Chris, who had put on a more serious face.

"I know. Prevention of worldwide outbreaks and all that stuff. I'll do everything in my power to get you the information you need." Alyssa nodded and slid the papers into her purse. "Anything else I should know?"

Chris and Jill glanced at each other then returned their gazes to Alyssa. "Bring a gun. We don't know what it's going to be like up there and we can't be certain that the town isn't already overrun. The cold and snow should prevent the BOW's from travelling too far, if that's the case, we don't want you going in unprepared."

Jill stood up, pulling a final piece of paper from her bag. "It's your authorization to be flown in on a BSAA helicopter. One will be waiting nearby in case of any complications. Keep safety above all else, we don't need a civilian dead." Jill smiled as she grabbed Chris's arm. "We'll keep in contact. The chopper pilot will have communication equipment and the weapons you will require."

The women nodded at each other as the couple walked back towards their vehicle. Alyssa leaned back in her chair and sighed. She hated the cold. "This is going to suck." The reported stood up, leaving a handful of change on the table and heading down the street.

If she was heading to northern Canada, Alyssa was going to need to buy some warmer clothing. She would also need some warm, yet movable clothing, in case the shit hit the fan.


End file.
